pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Andy Davis
Andrew '"'Andy"' Davis' is the owner of many of the main toys (such as Woody and Buzz) in Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 until the toys were adopted by Bonnie. In the Toy Story series, Andy lives with his little sister Molly and their mom. ''Toy Story'' In his early childhood, Woody has been Andy's favorite toy until he receives a Buzz Lightyear action figure for his birthday, and quickly becomes fascinated with him. He has originally intended to take Buzz to Pizza Planet, but takes Woody since he can't find Buzz (due to Woody accidentally knocking Buzz out of the window a little earlier). Unfortunately, he has lost both toys when he comes back home from dinner, and feels afraid about leaving them behind on the day they move to a new home. However, Woody and a reformed Buzz, after escaping Sid, manage to catch up to Andy by soaring and flying through the air (with the help from the rocket that Sid has taped to Buzz in order to destroy him), dropping through the open sunroof of Andy's minivan and landing in an open box right next to Andy, startling him, but finally making him happy once again now that he has found them at last (Andy's mom assures that they had been right where he had left them). Since then, both of the toys have become his favorites to play with. At the end of the movie, Andy had received a puppy (whom he named Buster) for his Christmas present. ''Toy Story 2'' In the sequel, Andy is shown to have grown up slightly. He is an 11-year-old minor character in the movie as he only appears for a short time at the beginning and at the ending. However, during his short appearance, it's easy to tell that he still loves his toys and that the toys still feel the same about him. When he accidentally causes a rip in Woody's arm, his mom feels sorry for him, stating that toys don't last forever, a sentiment fueled by Stinky Pete who wants Woody to go on display and by Jessie who tells Woody of her past owner who grew up and abandoned her. At the film's climax, Andy, after returning home from Cowboy Camp, turns to his bed to find his toys welcoming him home. When he sees that among the toys are Jessie and Bullseye, Andy happily adds them into his collection, calling them "Bazooka Jane and her jet-propelled horse." Woody and Buzz both accept the fact that Andy will grow up, and even after he does, they agree to still be in each other's company. Also, in Woody's nightmare, Andy comes back home early from Cowboy Camp and plays around with Woody, but he notices the rip in Woody's arm and decides he doesn't want to play with him anymore, dropping Woody through some cards and into a trash can, which he shuts the lid, trapping Woody inside. However, at the end of the film, when Andy finally returns home, he is the one who fixes Woody's arm, stating that Woody's arm may have come off completely if he hadn't decided to leave him home. ''Toy Story 3'' In Toy Story 3, set several years after Toy Story 2, Andy is now 17 years old and is now heading to college as his slightly aged mother asks him what he will do with his toys. During his schooling days, he has participated in many athletic activities, as indicated by his trophies and certificates. Andy decides to take Woody to college and to put the rest of the toys in the attic. The toys are accidentally thrown out as garbage by Ms. Davis, and eventually wind up at Sunnyside Daycare. A small scene shows Andy looking for the missing toys, through the lost eye of Mrs. Potato Head. The toys make it back home, and Woody climbs into a box bound for college while the others climb into a box destined for the attic. While Andy gives his farewell to Molly and Buster, Woody writes on a sticky note, suggesting Andy to donate the box of toys to the little girl Bonnie instead. Andy sees his toys in the box, reads the note, and asks his mom if they should be donated, to which she leaves it to Andy's decision. Andy then drives over to Bonnie's house to give her all of his toys and make her promise to take good care of them, since they have meant a lot to him. Then Bonnie peeks into the box to see Woody inside. She wants to have Woody, but Andy is initially reluctant to give his favorite toy away, but notices how much Bonnie loves Woody, just like he has during his childhood years, and hands Woody over as well, telling her to take special care of him. He stays at Bonnie's house to play with his toys one last time. As he prepares to pull away from Bonnie's house, he turns to give his toys one last fond look, and thanks them for the fun and joy they have brought him. The toys then watch as Andy's car disappears down the street, and Woody says his final farewell to his old owner with his line, "So long, partner." ''Toy Story of Terror! Although Andy doesn't appear in the Halloween special, he is mentioned by Ron when he notices Andy's name on Woody's boot, thinking that it's ''his name. ''Toy Story That Time Forgot'' Andy is mentioned by Rex in Toy Story That Time Forgot. Trivia *Andy's father is never mentioned or filmed in any of the three Toy Story movies. Though it is believed that Woody is a hand-me-down from Andy's dad (because Andy doesn't have an older sibling), which means Woody might have seen Andy's father before. Therefore, he and Andy's mom were probably divorced or his father died of illness. *There is a theory in Toy Story that Andy's mom is actually Jessie's original owner, Emily; however, this was never proven. *The address of the Davis' second (and current) home is 234 Elm Street. *Andy has been voiced by John Morris in every single Toy Story movie. Toy Story 3 was Morris' first role in more than a decade. *The script for the first Toy Story, the beginning chapter of the book that contains Rex's POV of Toy Story 2 and the Pixar Pedia show that his last name is Davis, but it (as well as Andy's full name Andrew) is not displayed onscreen until Toy Story 3, where it is written on his high school graduation diploma. *The original plans for a "Woody's Nightmare" scene in Toy Story has Andy throwing Woody in a trash can that gets trucked out to an alley when he notices that Buzz glows in the dark while Woody doesn't. However, this was ultimately unused, although only storyboards exist, but finally found a place in Toy Story 2 when Andy trashes Woody because of his ripped arm. *Andy's cell phone number is 555-0112. *At the end of Toy Story 3, he calls Jessie and Bullseye by their actual names. It is unknown how he learned their names, although he may have learned them from one of Jessie's pullstring phrases (which the real-life Jessie doll does say) or by watching their show. *The shot of Andy giving Woody a ride on his back at the end of Toy Story 3 recalls one of the home videos his mom has made at the beginning of the film when young Andy has done the same. *In the third film, when Andy is at his toy chest, deciding whether he should keep Woody or Buzz, it echoes the first film when he decides which to sleep with. In Toy Story, Andy chooses Buzz to sleep with in his bed. In Toy Story 3, he chooses Woody to take with to college. *If Andy was six in Toy Story, and if the film was set in the year it was released (1995), then Andy's birthday would have to be in 1989. This would also mean that Toy Story 3's release (2010) would not be the year of which the film would be set in, it would have to be in 2007. This would also mean that his sister, Molly, would be born in 1994, and that she would be 13 in 2007. Gallery Andy Toy Story3-5.png|"Look how tall you're getting!" Andy_Toy_Story3-6.png|Young Andy playing with his toys Andy_Toy_Story3-1.png|Teen Andy's first appearance Andy_Toy_Story_3-2.png|Andy with his phone and Rex Andy's_Graduation_Photo.png|Andy's graduation photo Young Andy Photo.png|Young Andy Photo Andy_Toy_Story_3-8.png|Adult Andy's room Andy_Toy_Story_3-9.png|What to do with his old toys About_To_Put_The_Toys_In_The_Attic.png|Andy about to put the toys in the attic Mad_Andy.png|Andy finds out that his mom accidentally threw his toys away BusterToyStory.jpg|Andy doing a trick with Buster vlcsnap-2013-03-13-22h11m37s43.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-22h11m48s148.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-22h08m30s215.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-21h59m41s50.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-21h59m52s141.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-21h59m15s43.png Andy, Woody and Buzz Lightyear.jpg Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters